All Tied Up
by shoophone13
Summary: Connor and Kevin enjoy the darkness of their bedroom. Kevin enjoys using Connors neck ties in more creative ways.


It's hot. Even in the darkness. And not just hot, but humid, the thick air causing sweat to form on the surface of Connor McKinley's skin. Who ever thought his perfect place would be so hell-like. He might even be worried that he was caught in a hell dream if this moment wasn't so perfect.

A groan. A sweet, perfect, low groan is what catches his attention, and the mutter of a curse word. A word that, three years ago, would have made him blush profusely. A word that, three years ago, would never come from the mouth of the former Super-Mormon underneath him.

"Shit, Con." The voice groaned again. Connor pulled back slowly, his mouth moving away from the others as his fingers scratched across skin. He panted heavily and blinked a couple of times, only able to make out the faint shape of the male he straddled. The hands on his sides traveled lower, squeezing at his thighs. He rolled his hips slowly again. Another sweet groan. "Come back down here."

A hand traveled to his cheek, cupping it gently as their motions slowed a little further. Leaning down, he brought their lips together again, slowly parting them, tongues tasting and exploring familiar territory in each others mouths.

"Kevin..." He panted softly, unable to help himself. He felt the younger male shudder under him, making him smirk. Kevin Price was full of himself. He always had been. And Connor knew just how hot and bothered it got him to hear his own name, moaned and panted, groaned and whined, in the confines of their room or anywhere at all. Coming from his lips, they were a quick ticket to make the younger male diamond hard.

Fingers traveled away from his cheek and up into his auburn locks, fisting there desperately. He bit down gently on Kevins lip with a hiss, his own hands traveling down the others chest and abs and waist, toying with the hem of the pajama pants there.

Hooking his fingers there, he drew the material downward, sliding himself off of Kevins waist to help them along. The other male let out a gentle moan as his aching length sprang free.

"I don't know why you even bothered with pants." Connor chuckled, chewing on his lip at his eyes turned towards Kevins face again in the darkness, the fire flickering behind the pale blue. "It's so hot in here." Kevin only glared in return, though it was unseen, reaching down to brush fingers against his own length. But his hand was quickly swatted away as soon as he groaned.

"So mean." He pouted.

"You love it." Connor purred in return, wiggling out of his own boxers. Crawling back up the bed, he was taken by surprise as Kevin jumped at him, their mouths meeting again, fervently, his wrists pinned above his head by strong hands as he was taken down to the mattress. He moaned into the others mouth.

"I told you before. Teasing is only going to get you into trouble." The words came out of the younger males mouth in a growl, and Connor shuddered, grinding their hips together slowly.

"F-fuck..."

"Such a bad word from a former District Leader." Kevin purred now, licking at the shell of Connors ear, nipping at his neck, marking him, making him whimper. "Shhhh. Hush now. Or I'll have to find a way to make you quiet." The elder male swallowed, but another brush of Kevins length against his caused a second small whimper. Kevin glared, a perfectly devilish smirk gracing his lips.

Moving from where he was, causing a displeased noise from Connor, Kevin crossed the small expanse of the room. With only the dim light trickling in from the window, the moon high in the night sky, Connor could see the outline of his lover standing in front of their dresser.

"What are you doing?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows, straining his eyes to try and see.

"You'll find out in a second." Kevin hummed in response, pushing one of the drawers shut again, before crossing back to the bed. Crawling up to Connor, he brought their mouths back together once more, distracting the elder male, who groaned and accepted his tongue eagerly into his mouth.

But as they kissed he felt something. Kevins nimble fingers making quick work of something, tying it around Connors wrists, before pinning his hands above his head once more, lowering him back completely on the bed.

"What-.." Connor tugged at his wrists, bound together and to the headboard. Eyes flicked cautiously up to the figure atop him. He could see the outline of that perfect smirk. "Kevin..."

"No talking."

"But-..."

"Open your mouth." Swallowing, he did as he was told. A moment later, another balled-up piece of fabric was pushed between his lips, filling his mouth. He breathed shakily through his nose, eyes wide, pulling on his restraints a tad more. "Calm down, it's okay." The younger male said, recognizing the moment of panic. The voice itself was soothing, and Connor relaxed. Above all else, he trusted Kevin. "If you want me to stop, just knock on the wall, okay?"

Connor hesitated, but nodded, turning his head slightly to look up at the silver bars of the head board, and the pale green wall behind it.

"Show me." Kevin said. Connor swallowed dryly, careful not to pull the fabric too much further into his throat and knocked his knuckles, bound together, against the wall. "Good. Okay."

Kevin started slow, kissing down Connors neck, nibbling gently here and there, sucking on that special spot on his collar bone, leaving flushed marks across the pale white of his skin. He pressed their hips together, earning a muffled groan from behind the makeshift gag, leaning down to let his mouth tease one nipple, then the other. Connor closed his eyes, tugging at his restraints just slightly. He wanted to run his fingers through Kevin's perfect hair, tug on it. He opted for arching his hips up just slightly.

The younger male chuckled, sliding down lower, licking a teasing trail against the others hip bone, across the inner part of Connors thigh, causing the elder males body to shutter, his length twitching at the contact. When Kevin bit down gently at the sensitive skin, Connor arched up, whimpering loudly, even through the fabric. It encouraged lips to move inward, pressing kisses here and there. Finally, teasing with only the tip of his tongue, Kevin gave a tiny experimental lick to the very tip of Connors length.

The elder male whined, prompting Kevin to further his venture, taking the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, before swallowing more down. That hot, wet heat was an addiction. Connor needed more. But despite his whimpering and moaning, muffled by the cloth in his own mouth, Kevin kept his motions slow, working his lover as torturously as possible. But every time Connor would get close, the younger male would retreat slightly, keeping him right where he wanted.

"What do you want baby?" Kevin purred again, fingers gently stroking the other, sliding slowly down his length, easing his legs apart just a little further to tease him with a feather-soft touch. Connor bucked up, gurgling something against his gag. Kevin reached up and pulled the cloth slowly from his mouth. "What was that sweetheart?"

"F-fuck me..." The elder said softly, panting just a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry, what?" His finger teased Connor still as he spoke.

"Fuck me! Please, Kevin._ Please_." Satisfied with his plea, Kevin reached over to their bedside table, finding the last condom at the bottom of the box, and the small bottle of lube. He set the foil wrapper on the bed beside him, popping open the bottle to pour some of its contents onto his fingers.

"Kev..."

"Patience." He chided, pressing a well-coated finger back to Connors entrance. Pushing it in slowly, he bit his bottom lip, the elder male whimpering softly, his eyes falling shut. Up to the first knuckle, the second, and then to the base. The heat was extraordinary. Pulling back slowly, he drew almost completely out again, and added a second, pushing forward to stretch his lover.

Connor hissed slightly, but tried to relax the best he could. It wasn't until Kevin added a third, that a whimper escaped him and he squeezed his eyes a bit tighter shut. Kevin slowly worked them in and out, spreading them and curling them until he brushed that spot that made Connor moan, and his whole body convulse. A few torturous minutes of preparation later, and the redhead was keening under him.

"Kevin, please." He begged again, breathlessly, moaning as the younger males fingers pressed into his spot again, sending a shudder straight through him, a moan falling from his lips. Kevin pulled back slowly, leaning forward again to capture Connors lips in a quick kiss.

Reaching for that little foil square, he tore it open, licking his lips as he focused on working it down over his length.

"Shit."

The curse caught Connors attention, and his closed eyes snapped open again.

"It broke."

"Well get another." He hissed in response, patience running thin. He wanted Kevin and he wanted him now.

"That'd be all fine and well if there was another. This was the last one in the box." Kevin hissed right back, tossing the broken condom and its wrapper away from the both of them. It landed somewhere on the floor as a strange sort of silence filled the room.

"Just... do it." Connor huffed finally, his cheeks blazing red. He was thankful for the rooms darkness.

"Wha-.. A-are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, unless you've had sex with someone other than me since you lost your virginity. To me." The touch of sarcasm made them both chuckle, and Kevin brought their lips back together again.

"Of course I haven't. What kind of floozy do you take me for?" Grabbing the bottle of lube, he chewed on his bottom lip as he coated his length, before settling himself between Connors legs. The elder male below him blinked into the darkness, licking his lips as his chest rose and fell.

As Kevin pressed against him, Connor forced his body to relax as best he could, eyes closing again. The stretch and the burn was familiar, yet different, feeling all of the other for the first time.

"S-shit." He cursed as Kevin slid further into the tight heat.

"Fuck." The other replied breathlessly. "You okay?" Connor nodded into the darkness. "God, Con, you feel so fucking good..." Kevin whimpered, and the elder male could tell he was having trouble holding back.

"Untie me?" Connors voice was barely a whisper. There was another moments hesitation before Kevin reached up to his wrists, his hips twitching just slightly forward causing them both to groan. He untied the knotted fabric, and was met with Connor pulling him down into a heated kiss, fingers in his hair. The redhead tugged at brunette strands tongues tangling slowly as he wrapped his leg around Kevin, easing the other deeper still.

The pace was slow at first, thrusts almost experimental as they kissed. But the dull ache inside him faded slowly and gave way to crippling pleasure. Connors breathing became ragged, and when Kevin pressed deep into him again, a moan passed his lips. He clung to his lover desperately, whimpering and begging between kisses for something, anything, more. Kevin obliged, quickening his thrust.

Arching against the mattress, Connor let out an almost whorish moan into the dark room, his hands gripping anywhere on Kevin they could reach as the younger male drove into him.

"Kev." He whimpered out, sweat beading on his body. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down almost hard enough to taste blood. Kevin adjusted his angle just a fraction of a centimeter, but the change found his boyfriend crying out, bucking upward against him, muscles clamping down on his aching length.

A hand slid down Connors chest and torso, coming to rest on his thigh once more for only a second, before Kevins fingers moved to curl around him. Connor whimpered again, nails scratching angry red lines down the others back, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Kevin moaned, squeezing the others cock, his thumb flicking across the tip.

"C-come on, baby." He encouraged, stroking in time with his well-aimed thrusts. The elder male whined his name again and shuddered.

One, two, three more strokes and Connor came undone. He cried out, arching up off the mattress and pressing into Kevin, body trembling as waves of pleasure tore through him, every muscle in him convulsing. Kevin moaned against his neck, his hips stilling as he released, shaking slightly as well.

Slumping against the mattress, Kevin resting atop him, Connor panted heavily, fingers running through his boyfriends hair. He squirmed slightly, not entirely used to the feeling of Kevin so completely close. He had to admit it felt so different, but in the best way. When Kevin's face turned to look towards his again, Connor smiled and brought their lips together in the darkness.

"That was…" Kevin began, but trailed off, still panting softly.

"Amazing." Connor finished. "Absolutely amazing."

He whined softly when Kevin pulled out and moved to lay beside him on the bed, rather than over him, but curled his body against his lovers, not paying any mind to the fact that they were both hot and sticky.

"I love you, Connor." Kevin hummed softly, pressing lips to his forehead.

"I love you too." He smiled softly. Cuddled together in the dark, Connor was almost asleep when a thought hit him. "What did you use to tie me up?"

"Hm?" Kevin mumbled, already half asleep himself.

"What did you use to tie me up?"

"Oh... Just a couple of your ties."


End file.
